Kidnapped
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: When friends Michelle, Paige, and Catarina are invited to a strange school, they think nothing of it, and agree to attend. However, they soon realize that not all is as it seems. With incredible technology, kids who don't seem to age, and mysterious people who claim that there are nearly immortal nation personifications, will these three girls figure out the truth?


Pulling her wavy brown hair into a ponytail, thirteen year old Michelle left the house. Pulling her book bag on, she hopped on her bike and headed to school. Walking into her first class, World History, she smiled lightly at the teacher, Mrs. Anderson. Mrs. Anderson seemed concerned about Michelle. She knew that Michelle didn't have many friends, and kept trying to introduce Michelle to her daughter, Paige.

Michelle didn't really mind not having friends. There were times when she wished she had someone besides her mother, but usually she was fine being alone.

Class began, and Mrs. Anderson switched into "in charge" mode. The class could get very rowdy, and most of the kids hadn't been raised to respect those in charge.

"Rose, he's not Santa, don't sit on his lap," Mrs. Anderson said, clearly annoyed. Snickering, Michelle looked up to see Rose Hooker sitting on a guy. Many jokes had been made about how well her last name fit. Honestly, they were only thirteen!

"Ho. Ho. Ho," Michelle deadpanned. She couldn't help it. The joke was just sitting there, begging to be made. Several people looked at her in surprise before laughing. Michelle grinned, but inwardly sighed at the looks of surprise. Sometimes, she thought her classmates almost entirely forgot about her, except when she was joking or telling them to be quiet, neither of which happened often. Surprisingly, though, they did listen when she told them to shut up.

Just after Mrs. Anderson began a documentary, the PA came on. Sighing, Mrs. Anderson paused the video.

"Michelle Kramer, please come to the main office." Michelle was surprised, but she picked up her books, and walked to the door. She heard the movie start again behind her.

When she arrived in the office, the secretary handed her a thick manila envelope. Heading out of the room, Michelle put it in her bag. It couldn't be too important, or the secretary would have actually told her about it. The rest of the day went normally, until Math class. She had advanced math, also with Mrs. Anderson, and at the end of the class, the room was a mess. Michelle stayed behind to help clean up. To make matters worse, Michelle spilled her bag on the ground as well. She was just glad she could ride home.

Just as Michelle picked up the last of her things, a girl entered the room. She had very long platinum blond hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was a few years older than Michelle.

"Hey, mom!" She called out.

"What Paige?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I gotta, oh hi." The last part was directed towards Michelle. "Anyway, I need a ride home. Cata can't take me home. Oh, and you need to read something. So who're you?" Michelle tried to catch up with the conversation.

"Me? My name's Michelle. I go here."

"Awesome. I'm Paige, but don't call me that. I hate it. Call me Penn."

"Penn?"

"Grew up in Pennsylvania. Love it! It's how I got the name. Feels better. I miss the place, but Michigan can be pretty awesome too." Michelle felt the unfamiliar feeling of receiving a compliment. Briefly she wondered why. It was just her home state.

"I mean, some parts suck," Michelle felt a ripple of annoyance, "but it's got some awesome parts too."

"What do I need to see?" Mrs. Anderson interrupted. Penn turned to her mom, pulling an envelope out of her bag.

"I got invited to a school. Harrison Academy," Michelle saw a brief flicker of surprise on Mrs. Anderson's face. She started to leave the room, waving to Penn.

"Hey, Michi, don't leave!" Michelle turned around hesitantly. She wasn't used to people asking to be around her, and the nickname stopped her for a second, but she was the only person the loud girl could be talking to. She listened to the conversation idly, but soon got bored. She remembered the envelope she'd received earlier that day, and reached into her bad. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

**Congratulations! **It read. **You are one of the few invited to Harrison Academy. **

"Oh!" Michelle said.

"What, Michi?" Penn asked.

"I got invited to that school too!"

"Oh, awesome! You gotta go!" Penn came over and grabbed the paper out of Michelle's hands.

"I don't know if I can. My mom would probably let me go, but I don't think we could afford it."

"Doesn't matter! You got a free ride. Full scholarship, room and board, food, everything! Just like me!"

"Really?" Michelle asked walking around toward the other girl. She peered at the paper, careful not to touch Penn. She didn't like touching people much, unless she knew them well. She was surprised about the scholarship. She was a good student, got fairly good grades, but she certainly didn't think she was that good. And Penn really didn't seem like the best student.

Michelle went back to the envelope and pulled out what else was in it. There was a lot of stuff about the school, which sounded like a great place to Michelle. Another envelope was clearly labelled "For the parents/guardian of Michelle Kramer" in bold and everything. Michelle shoved her curiosity aside and looked at what was left.

"I'll have to think about it, but maybe," Mrs. Anderson spoke, startling the two girls.

"Awesome!" Michelle noticed that Penn said the word a lot. "Hey Michi, why don't you come over?"

"I'll have to ask my mom," Michelle responded, feeling a bit guilty for lying. She knew that her mom wouldn't really care. Ms. Kramer had never abused Michelle or anything, but she pretty much let Michelle go anywhere anytime. She left the room for a few minutes and thought about going to the school. She wasn't sure she really loved her mother, but still, could she leave for most of the year? And would her mom let her? Still, she already knew that she would be going to the school come September.


End file.
